Legendary
by PedoBear.Rapes.You
Summary: Brynn Longbottom is awake and at Hogwarts after having her first "vision," she watches the things that fall into place similarly and the things that change as she takes different courses of action. Somehow, the bad things always happen. Will James be able to save Brynn from what she sees? Will she be able to save everyone else? Sadly, the future is always changing.
1. Year One: Subject To Reality

_a/n: Welcome back! A little side note for people who didn't read the "prequel" er...go read it? It's not necessarily required but things would make more sense in some areas. Mhmm. It's titled: The-Girl-With-No-Last-Name. Yup, yup...well...enjoy!_

* * *

Eleven years of age, blonde with frizzy-curly hair, brown eyed, Brynn came walking out into the station with her cart. She had her trunk packed with her belongings. She had her books, wand, and all things needed. She tugged on her jumper before lining up behind a few others to get onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She noticed Albus Potter immediately. This was it. This was the start of their, her, journey. Brynn purposefully bumped into Albus. Albus flung back to hit her. A reflex, she assumed, caused by James.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry!" Albus said as he stopped his arm from flailing mid-air. Albus pushed his glasses up farther on his nose. Brynn smiled.

"It's quite all right! I bumped into you! Apologies! Are you-" she had to choose her words carefully, "are you getting onto the Platform?" She gestured to the wall between platforms nine and ten. Albus's glasses fell slightly as he peered over them at her.

"Y-yes! Are you-?" He asked without finishing his sentence. She nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, wow! Nice to meet you! My name is Albus Potter! Albus Severus Potter to be precise!" He took Brynn's hand in his own and gave it a good shake.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter! Wait, you mean- as in- Harry Potter?" Oh, was she a good actress. Albus gave a sheepish nod as his cheeks flushed. Brynn's eyes lit up. "Oh, how extraordinary! It definitely _is_ good to meet you! I'm Brynn! Brynn-" she stopped herself from letting the name roll off her tongue, "just Brynn." She smiled brightly.

"Just Brynn? Haven't you a surname?" She shook her head.

"None that I'm aware!" His eyes were wide with curiosity.

"Intriguing," he said.

"ALBUS! We're going now!" James hollered from his cart. Albus and Brynn turned to look at the lad. He was even more captivating in person than in her dream. His brown hair with traces of 'ginger' was sticking up just so in a mess a top his head. His brown eyes were easy to melt in. He was attractive all in all, for being twelve. Albus nodded to his brother.

"I'm coming!" Albus said in reply. He turned back to Brynn who was still staring at James. She snapped her head back to Albus. "Would you like to sit with me?" He asked with a broad smile. She nodded.

"That would be excellent!" James ran through the barrier with Albus following behind him. Brynn followed their example and made it through without a problem. The Platform amazed her. Everything was so much better than her dream maybe because her dream wasn't reality but that caused fears for her future. She didn't worry about those. She followed Albus to a compartment and they took a seat after stowing their trunks overhead with the help of Albus's cousins, Fred and Louis.

"Louis! Come on! You're taking forever!" James shouted from his compartment. He looked over at Albus and Brynn.

"I'm sorry that I'm doing _your _job." Louis said while sticking his tongue out. James rolled his eyes. Fred and Louis entered the compartment along with three other boys before the door was closed.

Albus looked up and down the hall to see Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy looking around for a place to be seated. Everyone gave him looks or locked the doors because of his name. Albus smiled slightly to himself as he walked down toward the tall, pale, blonde boy. Albus introduced himself and after a minute or so Scorpius was following him down the hall into the compartment.

"Brynn, this is Scorpius Malfoy! Scorpius, this is Brynn!" Albus introduced the two souls.

"Nice to meet you!" Brynn said with a smile and nod. Scorpius gave a small nod in reply.

"So, are you both first years?" Albus asked curiously. Brynn nodded her head.

"Yes," Scorpius answered quietly.

"Oh! Great! Maybe we'll end up in the same house!" Albus grinned.

"Doubtful." Scorpius mumbled under his breath.

"What makes you say that, Scorp?" Brynn asked with a raise of her eyebrow. He raised one of his own back at the use of the nickname.

"He's a Potter and I'm a Malfoy. Malfoy's are automatically placed in Slytherin no matter what. You," he gestured to Albus, "have Weasley and Potter blood. Every person on your family tree has been in Gryffindor. There is no possible way you'll be in any other house." Albus shrugged.

"True."

"And you," he rounded on Brynn, "no one knows about you yet." She smiled lightly at him.

"I think I'll end up in Slytherin."

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Just a feeling, almost as if I can see it happening right in front of my eyes!" Brynn giggled at the joke that only made sense to herself. Scorpius looked at Albus for verification but Albus shrugged.

oooOO0OOooo

They students arrived at the station hours later. The first years boarded the boats as tradition. They crossed the lake in the dark. It caused the effect of the lake being like a mirror. It was smooth as glass until the boats broke the surface causing the slight ripples. The lanterns were held at the front to light the way. Halfway there the castle became visible. Towering over the students. If they hadn't felt small before they certainly did now. The boats docked and the students removed themselves from their seats and returned to land.

They were led into the building and told to wait in the hall with the Head Boy and Head Girl as things were being set up for them. There was nervous chitchat throughout the crowd.

"Hey, you're Scorpius Malfoy! Aren't you?" A girl said on the right side of Brynn. Scorpius slowly nodded his head.

"My goodness! How can someone evil be so cute! My mother and father told me never to associate with a Malfoy!" The girl continued on. Scorpius's face turned red. For a moment Brynn thought he might like the girl until she remembered. She started giggling. "What're you giggling at, frizzy?" The girl asked in a snotty tone. Brynn stood up straight, restrained her laughter, and smiled before replying.

"Nothing, nothing at all!" The girl stuck up her nose and looked the other way. Scorpius looked at Brynn before laughing too. She was laughing at the girl and he was laughing at her. "Wh-what?" Brynn asked as she regained her lost composure. Scorpius shook his head. Albus looked at the two of them for a long while. He studied them and then broke out into a smile.

"You two are funny." Albus commented. Scorpius started laughing harder.

"Funny? O-of all the things!" He held his sides.

"We're ready for you!" The Head Boy said. He opened the door and led the students into the Great Hall. They let out gasps at the sight. The ceiling was nonexistent and went on into forever as the night sky. Candles were levitating throughout the hall. The older students turned to look at the first years. The head boy unrolled the scroll in his hand after the Sorting Hat sang its song.

"Briana Pender," A shy young brunette made her way out of the crowd.

_"SLYTHERIN!" _Cheers erupted from the Slytherin table.

"Cathleen Finnigan!"

_"GRYFFINDOR!" _Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor House table.

"Caleb Syme!"

_"RAVENCLAW!" _Cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw House table.

"Carter Roerich!"

_"HUFFLEPUFF!" _Cheers erupted from the Hufflepuff House table. It had begun. The sorting. The first years had started biting their finger nails in suspense. One by one they were called up to sit on the stool.

"Rose Weasley!"

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

"Tara Flavey!"

_"RAVENCLAW!"_

"Jax Lessing!"

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

"Mary Lynn!"

_"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"Are you kidding? Will you call my name already?" The snotty girl asked. Brynn rolled her eyes.

"Madison Montgomery," The Head Boy said her name with a slight roll of his eyes.

_"RAVENCLAW!"_ The Ravenclaw table groaned in sync. The Sorting went on until Scorpius, Albus, and Brynn were left._  
_

"Scorpius Malfoy," the Sorting Hat sat upon his head longer than the others but still not too terribly long.

_"SLYTHERIN!" _The Slytherin table clapped.

"Albus Potter," The Hall fell silent as Albus stepped up to the stool. Minutes ticked by as many facial expressions drew themselves upon his face.

"_SLYTHERIN!" _The Hall was soundless. One could hear a drop of sweat trickling down their neck. Albus and James exchanged glances as Albus walked to the Slytherin table. The Slytherin table clapped with hesitant enthusiasm.

"Brynn, er...Brynn!" The Head Boy read the name twice. Brynn walked up to the stool. She sat upon it and the hat was placed on her head.

_You're that witch. Intriguing. More like your mother than father but you already know where I'm going to put you, don't you?_

Brynn smiled and shrugged. The Sorting Hat laughed audibly.

_You're quite a character, Brynn. I know exactly where to place you, either way._

_"SLYTHERIN!" _The Hat shouted. Brynn, the last of the first years, walked to the Slytherin table. McGonagall stepped up to the podium. The Hall fell silent at her being.

"Welcome! The start of this year has brought up the same issues. As tradition and for your own safety, the Forbidden Forest is named as such for a reason. Keep that in mind. That will be all, for now. Enjoy!" McGonagall smiled at the Hall of students as the tables were filled with a magnificent feast.

Brynn, as if on cue, turned her head to look up at Professor Longbottom. He was studying her with an intensity that matched the look in her dream. She stared back at him before smiling at him. The Professor's face gave a very shocked expression at the exchange. Apparently he wasn't used to students smiling at him. Brynn turned back to Albus and Scorpius.

"What?" She asked.

"I asked if you've ever ridden a broomstick before!" Albus chimed. He was beaming. Brynn shook her head. "What?! You've never?!"

"I grew up in the muggle world so no, I haven't." Albus nodded.

"Ah, that explains it! We'll have you riding one as soon as possible! Then we'll have you ready for Quiddich tryouts!" Brynn smiled.

"Sounds like a deal!" They shook hands on it.

"What about you Scorpius?" Scorpius shook his head.

"I wouldn't be caught out of my skin on one of those death traps." Albus smiled at him lightly.

"Aw, but it's so fun!" Scorpius shook his head.

"I'd rather pass." He shrugged.

"Suit yourself!" The dinner ended and the first years were led back to their common rooms and dormitories by the Prefects.

"Goodnight!" Brynn called to both Albus and Scorpius.

"Night!" They called back in unison. Brynn smiled to herself as she climbed the stairs to her dormitory. She walked into the room to find three girls already seated on the floor chatting. Two were loudly arguing while the third was shrinking back against the foot of the bed trying to escape their energy.

"Hello?" Brynn asked curiously. The three looked up at her. The shy one waved while the two loud girls looked for a moment before turning back to each other to continue their argument.

"HE'S MINE!"

"I THINK NOT!"

"COME AT ME!"

"I WILL!" The blonde girl launched herself at the girl with dark brown, wavy hair. They fell to the ground wrestling.

"LOUIS WEASLEY IS MINE AND I WILL PROVE IT!"

"C-codi! Calm down!" The girl with brown hair, freckles, and big glasses said nervously in the background.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" The blonde by name of Codi, shouted once again.

"LOUIS IS MINE!" The dark haired girl shouted.

"V-vada!" The nervous girl scolded as Vada yanked on Codi's hair.

"Oo-ow! Briana! Make her let my hair go!" Codi whined while addressing the brunette named Briana. Brynn sighed.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight girls." Brynn said as she walked to her four-poster. They were eleven and already fighting over Louis Weasley. It was ridiculous. Brynn smiled up at the ceiling as she listened to the girls fighting and Briana's frantic requests for them to control themselves. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

* * *

_Back in action due to popular and repetitive demand! Brynn! Yaaay! Each year will have a certain amount of parts to it, so it'll say Year One, Part-blahblah etc. etc.  
Yup. I do believe this is an excellent start to our story!  
Y'all know the drill! Review, follow, and favorite! ;) Ciao!_


	2. Year One: Catch Me

Slap. Slap. Slap. The red mark on Brynn's face was prominent as she finally opened her eyes.

"Whaaat?" She groaned as Vada and Codi were peering at her. They were terribly too much alike.

"Get uuup!" Codi requested as Vada grabbed Brynn's hand.

"But...sleep!" Brynn protested.

"No!" Vada argued. "No sleep for you!" Brynn knitted her eyebrows together as they threw her into her trunk. She changed quickly and the four roommates and friends went down the stairs for breakfast.

"Did you really have to wake me up this early?! NO ONE, is up this early." Brynn criticized their antics.

"Yes, we did! Brynnie-poo needs food!" It was the fourth weekend after their first day. Briana smiled at Vada's claim.

"It's true. You hardly eat." Brynn shrugged.

"I'm not hungry." She said as they took their seats at the Slytherin table.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't eat! You need energy! At LEAST force down a sandwich!" Codi interjected, she held a turkey sandwich out to her fellow blonde.

"Er, can I have ham instead?" Codi made a face at the thought but nodded before munching on her turkey sandwich. Not long after Scorpius and Albus joined them at their table.

"Morning gals!" Albus said cheerily. Scorpius nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey boys!" Codi and Vada said in unison. They giggled and went back to their conversation.

"Brynn!" Albus tugged on Brynn's arm.

"Albus!" Brynn responded with a cheeky grin.

"Let's go to the pitch today!" Brynn tilted her head in confusion.

"You know! The Quiddich Pitch!" Brynn made on 'O' with her mouth and nodded.

"Alrighty! Er, I don't have a broom." She said sheepishly. Albus whipped his head around to look at Scorpius. Scorpius let out an exasperated sigh as he let his shoulders slump.

"Fine." He said. Albus clapped his hands together and jumped up enthusiastically.

"I'll be right back!" He ran off to the Gryffindor table where James sat with Fred and Louis. Albus was speaking excitedly while talking with his hand before James nodded causing Albus to jump with joy. He ran back to the Slytherin table with James, Fred, and Louis following him. Vada and Codi stopped dead in the middle of their conversation to stare at Louis with their mouths hanging open.

"Let's go gang!" Albus said. Before Brynn or Scorpius stood Vada and Codi were already up and at attention.

"Can we come with?!" They said at the same time once again. Albus gave a surprised look.

"Uh...sure, Briana," Briana looked up from her hands.

"Mmm?" She asked in a daze.

"Would you like to come with too?" Her eyes went a little wide at the thought of being on a broom.

"Oh, sure." Briana stood along with Brynn and Scorpius. The nine preteens headed for the field.

xxx

"Here! Since Scorpius doesn't like flying you can use his broom!" Albus said. Scorpius, Codi, and Vada sat in the stands. Briana and Brynn stood with Louis, Fred, Albus, and James in the center of the field.

"Have you flown before, Briana?" Louis asked. She nodded slightly.

"Alright! Brynn, mount your broom and kick off. Hover until you're comfortable and just go! It's kind of an instinct thing." Albus explained. Brynn nodded. She did as the others did. James and Fred took off with insane speed. Her eyes widened at the sight. Albus followed shortly after them with Louis behind him. Briana stayed with her.

"Ready?" Briana asked. Brynn looked at the ground. She was barely a foot from it and she was scared out of her mind.

"N-no!" She took in a breath and tightened her grip. Briana leaned so she flew forward-in front and was facing Brynn.

"You got this. Whenever you're ready." Brynn nodded and opened her eyes which she had been unaware of the fact they were shut.

"Okay. Let's go." Briana 'zoomed' forward and Brynn followed slightly. She jutted in different directions getting used to the contraption of which she sat. When she finally got the hang of it Briana was still right by her side. James had just flown passed her almost knocking her off of the broom. She tightened her grip and glared at him. She leaned forward and sped after him leaving Briana in the dust. She heard Briana yelling her name but she couldn't make out what she was saying. Brynn trailed after James. He looked over his shoulder and grinned when he saw her before speeding up. She didn't think it possible for him to go so fast. She pressed on. "Faster, faster, faster!" She muttered under her breath as she came up next to him. They passed Briana again.

"GO BRYNN!" Briana shouted. James kept turning his head to look at her. A first year was most certainly _not _going to out-fly him! She smiled as she started pulling ahead.

"Should we?" Fred asked Louis. They were watching the race below them.

"Let's!" Louis said with a devious grin. They sped down after the two and passed them effortlessly. James was jostled a bit on his broom but steadied himself. Brynn tightened her grip even more. She was terribly frightened at the thought of falling to her death.

Albus looked at all of them and smirked. Child's play. He raced down passed James and Brynn after Louis and Fred and passed them within moments. His speed was remarkable. Everyone would have commented on it had they not been worrying about the falling first year. He looked back in time to see Brynn lose her grip on the broom and the both start falling.

"BRYNN!" He, Briana, and their friends in the stands shouted in sync. He and Briana started after her as quickly as possible. Brynn was reaching for the broom mid-air.

_No, no, no! Let's not die in our first year! _She thought as her finger tips grazed the neck of Scorpius's broom.

Albus came to the realization that no matter how fast he went he wasn't going to make it at the same time that Briana came to the same conclusion. They pressed on. Brynn saw something closing in on her from both sides as she fell. Suddenly, she was jerked out of the air at the same time as Scorpius's broom.

Albus and Briana sighed in relief along with everyone in the stands.

"Thought we were gonna let you fall, did ya?" Louis asked. He was holding Scorpius's broom and grinning at her as if nothing had happened at all. Fred was rising up beside him from below them.

"Not a chance! If it wasn't gonna be Jamsie it woulda been either myself or Lou!" Fred said with a wink. He ruffled Brynn's hair. She looked up to see James looking at her. She slumped back.

"I'm never flying again." She mumbled. The three laughed.

"Aw, but it's fun!" Albus said as he came up next to them. Briana followed behind him.

"Maybe flying just isn't her strong suit!" Briana put in. They nodded in agreement.

"I guess you won't be trying out for Quidditch." Albus said sadly. Brynn looked at him with an exasperated expression.

"NO! I GUESS NOT!" She shouted. "Put me on the ground already!" She ordered James. He laughed slightly before obliging to her request. Scorpius met them along with Vada and Codi.

"Oh my goodness! Louis! You were _so_ brave!" Codi said with an excited twinkle in her eyes. Vada nodded in agreement.

"The way you snatched the broom out of the air! Wow! You're _great_!" Vada added. Louis gave an awkward smile.

"Er, thanks?"

"THAT!" Scorpius shouted. Brynn and Albus took a step back. Scorpius didn't shout! "IS EXACTLY WHY I DON'T LIKE FLYING!" Albus saw his point.

"You just have to get better." Albus said.

"Says you! Flying is in your blood!" Albus rolled his eyes.

"It's in yours too!" Scorpius snorted.

"MY FATHER HAS NO TALENT!" Albus tilted his head to the side.

"Truly?" Scorpius nodded. "Oh, sorry." Scorpius glanced over at Codi and Vada who were still gawking at Louis.

"Want to ditch?" He asked. Brynn looked at the two.

"I would but what about Briana?" Scorpius smiled at her.

"I think she's gonna be fine." He gestured to Briana and Louis chatting about Quidditch and things of all sorts. Brynn grinned.

"Let's go!" They linked arms and ran off after storing the brooms.

xxx

"Scorpius! Wait! I can't run that fast! I'm not physically capable of that!" Brynn shouted as she ran after Scorpius. They were supposed to meet Albus in the library to work on their essays for Potions. Brynn couldn't run nearly as fast as Scorpius.

Brynn, not watching where she was going, ran into someone. She fell to the ground with a thud. She could feel her face turn scarlet as she look up to see one of the Gryffindor seventh years. She hopped up and began her extensive apology.

"I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to run into you! I wasn't watching where I was going! Have good day!" She rambled before her face started burning it was so red. She was so embarrassed. She was going to _murder _Scorpius for causing such a thing like this to happen. She ran passed the seventh year and after Scorpius.

"Brynn! Come on! What's taking so long!" Scorpius scolded her as they continued their parade down the corridor. The seventh year looked back at Brynn for a moment.

"Brynnie?" He asked himself.

"NATHAN! Come on! We need to get moving!" Nathan snapped out of his daze. Brynn turned back to look at the seventh year named Nathan. Her eyes widened in realization of who he was. She quickly ran passed Scorpius down the hall.

"Woah! Brynn! When I said run I didn't mean _that _fast!" He followed after her anyway. Nathan followed his friends as they went their separate ways.

Brynn was gasping for air as she slumped into a chair next to Albus when she and Scorpius finally reached the library.

"What happened to you two?" Ablus asked. Scorpius was in no better shape than Brynn.

"Ran - fast - didn't - stop - " Scorpius said with a breath between each heave.

"Why? You could have walked." Scorpius pointed a finger at Brynn.

"Ask - Blondie - " Scorpius collapsed, he shut his eyes and attempted to return his breathing to normal. Albus looked from Scorpius to Brynn. Scorpius opened one of his eyes to peek at Albus.

"Brynn, why were you running so fast?" Albus asked curiously. Brynn shrugged. She turned her head as she opened her book, pulled out her parchment, dipped her quill in ink, and began to scribble on about the topic of her essay. Albus sighed. He gave up asking questions. Brynn glanced over at him after he looked away. She wanted so badly to tell them, her best friends.

She sighed. Her mind went fuzzy for a moment as the room started to fade. Brynn's eyes went wide. It shaped itself over and over until she saw the Great Hall. The date on the Daily Prophet that Briana was ready said September 24th. That monday. She looked around to see everyone sitting normally. Madison Montgomery approached the Slytherin table and shoved Albus over so that she was sitting right across from Scorpius. She had started flirting with him immensely. Albus had a hurt-filled expression when Scorpius returned the action.

The scene faded and Brynn came back to reality. Scoripus and Albus had been trying to get her attention for more than a minute.

"Brynn? Earth-to-Brynn!" Albus said as he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Huh?" She said as she turned her face to look at him. He smiled.

"You okay?" She tilted her head.

"I'm not sure anymore." He gave a her a peculiar look as she turned back to her parchment. Scorpius shrugged when Albus looked to him for answers.

"Natey.." She muttered under her breath.

xxx

The weekend had passed and they were on their fourth week at Hogwarts. Brynn groaned as she opened her eyes early Monday morning. Codi and Vada were already fighting with each other. Briana was dressed and waiting for Brynn so they could make their getaway.

"Ready?" Briana asked when Brynn tied her shoes.

"Yessums!" Brynn nodded. They walked down for breakfast to find Albus and Scorpius sitting across from each other in their usual spots. Brynn looked over to the Ravenclaw table to see Madison Montgomery headed their way already. Madison was headed for Albus's right side but Brynn beat her to it. "Hey guys!" Brynn chimed as she sat down. Briana sat on the other side of Albus. Madison glared at the two Slytherin girls before the light bulb went off above her head. She walked to the other side and sat down next to Scorpius.

"Hi there!" She said in a chipper voice to him. He nodded to her.

"Madison," he said with a raise of his eyebrow. She giggled. The frequency of her giggle made Brynn want to shove knives in her ears.

"Scorpius!" Madison said before turning to the rest of the table. She frowned and used her snotty tone again. "Albus, Briana, Bryyyynn," she held the vowel sound on Brynn's name. The three made some small gesture of acknowledgement. Albus clenched his jaw and glared at her.

"How are you this morning?" Scorpius asked before taking a bite of his scrambled eggs. Briana started reading the Daily Prophet. Madison giggled again.

"Just peachy!"

"I'll say," Brynn muttered. Albus snickered at the comment. Madison turned to glare at them.

"What was that, Potter?" She rounded on Albus. Albus leaned back at her imposing figure. Her glare made his throat run dry and he cringed every time she opened her mouth.

"N-nothing." Brynn glared at Madison.

"Why don't you go back to your own table, Madi?" Brynn asked with flared nostrils. It was a habit when she was unhappy.

"Why don't you go back to the muggle world, mudblood?" Scorpius, Albus, and Briana glared at Madison. Brynn smirked.

"That's the best you can do?" Madison was taken aback at the fact the insult had no affect upon her. The other three were as well.

"She just called you - aren't you offended?" Albus was confused.

"Not in the slightest. I know what I am and what I am not!" Brynn retorted. She stood abruptly and turned away from them towards the Professor's table. Professor Longbottom was studying her and the argument. She looked up at him and they shared a glance. She smiled once again before going off to class.

She ran out of the Hall and rounded the corner. She pressed herself against the wall and took in a breath. She turned to put her head against the wall. She slammed her fist against it.

"Woah, calm down." Brynn opened her left eye to see Nathan. She gasped in surprise. Nathan gave her a curious look.

"Are you alright?" Brynn took her head off the wall and backed up, inching down the corridor.

"Y-yes! Thank you!" She nodded as she turned to make a break for her herbology class. Nathan shrugged and continued on his way. When she got to the room she slumped into her seat and rested her head on her arms. "I'm eleven...I shouldn't be worrying like this." She mumbled to herself. Brynn heard a noise and her head shot up.

"Worrying about what, if I may ask?" Professor Longbottom asked with a warm smile. She sighed in relief that it was only him.

" 'S nothing, sir!" She said with a weak smile. He raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I find that hard to believe." She shrugged. Her nose twitched. "My wife does that."

"Does what, sir?" She asked.

"Twitches her nose when she's hiding something." Brynn's smile strengthened.

"She sounds like a lovely woman." The room started to fill with students as the bell rang.

"Alright class!" Professor Longbottom clapped his hands together. He started by talking about the different sorts of plants living around the grounds.

Suddenly a note from Albus landed on her desk.

_Is it just me, or does the Professor keep looking at you funny?_

_-Al_

Brynn read the note and her eyes widened slightly. She scribbled back quickly.

_It's just you._

_-Brynn_

She tapped the note with her wand and it flew from her desk to his. Albus read it and shook his head, disagreeing with her. She shrugged. They passed notes for the rest of the hour arguing about whether or not the Professor was casting odd glances at Brynn. The bell rang to dismiss them when the Professor called her back to his desk.

"Yes, sir?" She asked curiously.

"Brynn, do you know your parents?" She shook her head.

"I was left at a muggle orphanage as a baby, sir." He nodded and continued to look her over.

"You remind me of my wife." He stated plainly.

"Is it the nose thing? I think a lot of people do that, sir." She said with a nod. He shook his head.

"Not just that. You have the same nose." Brynn started gnawing on the inside of her lip. The Professor started to go off in thought. "You're dismissed." Brynn gave a curt nod before leaving.

"What was that about?" Scorpius asked with bewilderment. He and Albus had been standing outside the door.

"I'm not sure!" Brynn lied. Albus gave a suggestion.

"I bet you remind him of what his daughter would have looked like!" Brynn whipped her head toward Albus.

"What?!" She shrieked.

"Yea! His daughter! She was taken as a baby. They never found her...hey! For all we know you are his daughter!" Brynn's eyes widened at Albus.

"You do sort of look like Mrs. Longbottom." Scorpius added. Brynn shook her head.

"I bet I don't!" She denied. Scorpius and Albus turned to look at Brynn who had stopped in the middle of the corridor.

"C'mon, we better get to Potions or Slughorn won't let us hear the end of it!" Albus urged her on. Brynn nodded and continued to walk with them. She wasn't going to be able to hide it from them forever. Could she? To save them? Maybe. Brynn shook the thought and entered the dungeons for her lesson. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

_Chapter two. I wrote this from 9:00 am to 3:41 pm because I had to stop and look back and reread and look over again and again and ARGGGGH! And I kept writing when I could have stopped more than once. I hoped ya enjoyed the read!  
Review, follow, fav! ;)_


	3. Year One: Going Home

Brynn frantically ran down the hall trying her hardest to make her legs move faster. Sadly the chorus kept getting in her way every time they'd stop to sing another carol. She'd finally had enough.

"EITHER MOVE IT OR I RUN YOU OVER!" She shouted. The chorus turned to look at her but stepped back all the same. She thanked them with a nod and continued on her way. The Christmas Holiday wasn't one she'd exactly call her favorite.

Brynn found Scorpius and Albus playing wizards chess in the Great Hall with Vada, Codi, and Briana surrounding them.

"Don't do that!" Codi scolded Scorpius. "Pawn to E3," Scorpius' pawn took the hit but in the end he took out Albus' knight.

"Wow, thanks, Codi." Scorpius muttered.

"No problem!" She said with a grin. She may have been a lovesick preteen but she was good for somethings. Brynn smiled at the lot of them.

"Hey, Brynnie!" Vada said with a broad smile. Brynn waved as she took a seat on the other side of Albus. Albus played another move.

"Checkmate." Scorpius looked at the board to find his claim true. He frowned and threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Every time!" Albus grinned triumphantly. In all honesty it wasn't that fun to play against someone he kept beating but Albus played because of how analytical Scorpius was. He never made the same mistake twice.

"Good game though!" Albus inputted. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Yea, sure." Albus shrugged.

"Are you all packed for the Holiday?" Brynn asked her friends.

"Nah," Albus said. Brynn raised an eyebrow. "I'm staying here with Scorpius. I don't really feel like going home."

"Isn't James going home?" Albus nodded. "One less problem for you." Albus nodded again with his eyes slightly wider saying to her, 'you have no clue.' She smiled before turning to the three girls.

"What about you girls?" Vada and Codi looked at Brynn momentarily.

"I'm staying with Codi for the Christmas holiday." Vada said as Codi nodded. Brynn turned to look at Briana.

"I-I'm going home for a week." Brynn grinned.

"Tell your mother I say hello!" Briana nodded.

"Of course!" Brynn had met Briana's mother at one of the Quiddich matches. She worked for the Daily Prophet and was required to attend all school related events. Briana had made the team taking the position as one of the Beaters and Albus, of course, was the new Seeker. The rest of the Slytherin team consisted of Eric Voelker, Janie Alexander, and Sanders Brickman that Brynn knew of. The rest were upperclassmen that would be graduating if not this year then the following year. Eric, Janie, and Sanders were all in the same year as James. That was as much as Brynn knew about the Slytherin Quiddich team. That - and it kicked Gryffindor's buttox tenfold.

"What about you, Brynn? Are you going home?" None of them really knew that she couldn't go home. They knew she grew up muggle and that she didn't know her parents but they _didn't _know about the orphanage or about her running away. She sighed.

"No, I'm staying." Albus flashed her a grin.

"You can hang out with myself and and Scorpius over here! We won't have to worry about anyone bothering us! CoughJamesCough." James walked by with Louis and Fred just as this was said.

"What was that, Al?" Albus looked at his brother.

"Nooothing." Albus lied. James rolled his eyes.

"Oh, by the way, change of plans. I'm staying too." Albus spit the pumpkin juice he'd been drinking out at Scorpius' face. Scorpius wasn't sure who to send his death glare to. All in all he glared at both of them as his hair was dripping with the liquid. The girls were suppressing their giggles.

"Would you look at that? So are we!" Fred said as he and Louis backed up to stand on either side of James. The troublesome trio is what they are. Albus' eyes widened in realization.

"Oh...come off it James!" He groaned. The table looked at the family in confusion.

"When have you known me to _not _get my revenge?" James asked Albus with a devilish smirk. Albus slammed his head against the table.

"I'll hide out in the common room! You don't know the password to get into Slytherin!" Vada and Codi started glancing around in different directions guiltily.

"VADA! CODI!" Briana yelled at them. "You didn't! Did you?" She interrogated.

"NO!" Vada shouted.

"YES!" Codi shouted.

"MAYBE!" They shouted in unison. Briana facepalmed. Louis leaned across the table to get closer to her.

"Don't worry, love. It was all for a good cause!" He winked at her. Briana's face heated up as she felt the death glares she was receiving from Vada and Codi.

"What did you even say?!" Briana demanded. Louis shrugged with a grin.

"Nothin' much, just asked 'em if it'd be 'kay for me to come over and hang out with the lot of you." Oh, those girls. Briana shook her head at her friends.

"What _'revenge_' are you talking about, exactly?" Brynn asked the two siblings.

"I am so-incredibly-rapturous that you asked, Brynn!" James said as he began his explanation. Brynn was more concerned with what the word rapturous meant. "You see, last Christmas this little bugger," James gestured to Albus, "he swapped out my body wash for the concoction created from the '_Grow your own Warts' _kit that he got from Uncle George. I was warty the whole break!" Albus started laughing hysterically at the memory.

"I-it's your own f-f-fault!" He said while holding his sides.

"Yea? Well you're going to pay for it!" Albus looked at James.

"We can always change the password after Codi and Vada leave, ya know." James narrowed his eyes.

"You won't go _all _of break without eating." Albus swallowed the lump in his throat.

"No, that's true. That doesn't mean you'll get me when Professor Longbottom and Professor McGonagall are sitting right up there." He pointed out. James nodded at his observation.

"No, I won't but that doesn't mean I can't get you some time after. Remember, I have dads _cloak." _Albus' eyes were saucers at the thought of what James might do to him. Brynn finally stepped in.

"Oh, come off it!" James and Albus turned to her. James opened his mouth and began to speak when she cut him off. "It was a prank. A _harmless _prank and something tells me you're going to do something much worse to him. So grow up, will you?" She narrowed her eyes at the elder Potter. James glared back at her before breaking out in a grin.

"You come off it." He countered childishly. She raised her eyebrows but started laughing. Albus looked at the two of them, as did Scorpius and Briana, with curious looks. What was going on that they didn't see? Albus shrugged it off.

"If you'll excuse me I'm headed to bed. I'm not sure about the rest of you but I'd like to enjoy the company of my other friends before they leave for the holiday." Albus looked at Scorpius and nodded his head in the direction of which he was going. "You coming, Scorp?" Scorpius snapped out of his daydream and nodded. He got to his feet swiftly and followed Albus out of the Hall.

"Well, that was interesting." Fred observed as he cleared his throat.

"You'll hurt your throat if you do that." Rose chided as she walked by. The three cousins she had criticized groaned. They weren't always fond of Rose. She was too much like her mother, not that they really knew that.

"I know, Rosie." Fred mumbled even though she was already out of ear-shot.

"That girl," Louis said,

"Annoying?" Fred offered,

"Absolutely," James agreed,

"You three are quite critical." Brynn observed. Fred and Louis shrugged in sync.

"We get it from our Uncle Percy." James inputted. The three laughed at the thought of Percy Weasley. Brynn didn't quite understand what they were getting at but she decided it best not to ask anyway.

_"PEEVES! NOT THE ORNAMENTS! THOSE ARE PRETTY!" _Fred Weasley's voice came bellowing out as he chased the poltergeist. His transparent form left him odd-looking but Brynn supposed that was normal for any ghost. She didn't bother with most of the ghost's at Hogwarts. They left her be and in turn she bothered them not. All but Peeves of course. He was the exception to _every _rule.

"Uncle Fred!" Fred II, Louis, and James waved at the ghost. He was frantically chasing the poltergeist. Fred stopped to look at them. He broke out in a grin and headed down to them.

_"'Ello there lads! Louis, James, Fred! How're you? Your parents?"_ Brynn watched the exchange curiously.

"Mum and da are fine!" Louis answered.

_"What about your sisters?"_ Louis made a face. _"Eh? Vic and Dom not treating you nicely?"_ Fred laughed.

"They're treating me fine I just detest them...because we're related and that makes sense to me." Louis said casually. Briana and Brynn shared curious looks before laughing slightly.

_"That sounds about right._" Fred nodded. "_What about you, Jamesie?"_ James grinned.

"Albus started this year!" Fred's eyes went wide.

_"Is that so!? Wow! He's eleven already? Wow! What about little Lily?_" Fred asked. James shrugged.

"Lils, is just fine as far as I know." Fred nodded.

_"That's excellent! Say, I hope I run into Albus sometime soon! I'd love to see if what they say is true!" _James tilted his head questioningly but said nothing. Fred turned to Fred II. **(a/n: a little confusing methinks.)**

"Hey, Uncle Fred," Fred II said with a half-smile.

_"Wha'cha been up to squirt? How's my idiot brother?"_ Fred II laughed slightly.

"Da's fine, I think and I've been here." Fred nodded. They would have had longer, more in-depth conversations if it weren't for the fact that Fred II's face fell every time he saw his Uncle's ghost. It was great to still see a relative but when they're your father's twin and he's beaten up about it every year on his birthday and the death-day it's hard to smile about it.

They heard the sound of breaking glass. Fred turned to see Peeves breaking the ornaments.

_"PEEVES! I DO REMEMBER SAYING, "NOT THE ORNAMENTS!" _Fred went after the poltergeist but not before waving goodbye. The two entities left the Great Hall. Brynn looked back at Fred and raised and eyebrow.

"That's your father's twin brother?" She asked. Fred nodded. She didn't ask any further questions. "I'm going to bed." She said as she got up off the bench and headed for the Slytherin Common room. Briana got up and trailed after her along with Vada and Codi.

"Wait up! Brynn!" The three girls called after her.

"Hmm?" Brynn asked. She turned to look at them as they ran to catch up with her.

"Don't leave your girlfriends in the dust!" Vada said with a snap of her fingers. She giggled after the fact.

"Pft, I'll do as I please," Brynn hesitated, "giiiirlfriend!" The four started giggling uncontrollably.

"SHH!" One of the paintings hissed as they walked down the staircase.

"Sorry!" Briana whispered back. The painting smiled politely at her and they continued on their way.

They walked into the Common Room to find it abandoned.

"I supposed everyone has gone to bed early." Vada said,

"Well, the earlier to bed the faster tomorrow comes!" Codi chimed causing Vada to nod her head. Brynn shrugged.

"Yea, well nothing exciting is happening for me tomorrow." She inputted. The two girls tilted their heads.

"I suppose," The two nodded. They changed into their pajamas and climbed into their four-posters after returning to their dorm.

"G'night girls!" Briana said.

"Good night!" Codi and Vada said.

"Night," Brynn mumbled.

* * *

_Third installment! Woo! Go us! If there is any confusion about anything please ask questions!_

_Tootles!_

_Review, follow, and fav! ;) (It'd be much appreciated!)_


	4. Year One: Fright and Flight

Brynn woke up late the next day to find Vada and Codi already gone but Briana was still present.

"What're you?" Brynn asked.

"Change of plans, my mum had some extra work and said I could come home over Easter Holiday instead." Brynn nodded.

"Oh, I see." Briana was already dressed and reading from her copy of Standard Book of Spells level one. "Wha'cha reading?"

"Spells." Brynn rolled her eyes.

"Obviously, hey! Wanna go get breakfast?" She asked as her stomach rumbled. Briana nodded.

"I 'spect." Brynn quickly dressed. She and Briana ran down the stairs to the common room and headed for the Great Hall.

xxx

Louis was sitting at the Gryffindor table with James and Fred. His head was in his arms as his face flushed furiously. He was doing his best to ignore his cousin's taunts.

"Shut up," he murmured into his sleeve.

"Hey, Louis! Here she comes!" Louis' head snapped up to find the reason for their taunts and teasing walking towards them. Brynn and Briana were headed to their table.

"Hey guys!" Brynn chimed. She smiled brightly at the three boys. Fred elbowed Louis who replied with a glare. Brynn gave them a questioning look.

"We were wondering if you knew were Albus and Scorpius had strayed!" Briana cut right to the point. James shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry, love." Briana's face flushed at the term. James laughed as Louis' face turned red from anger.

"I know where they are!" He butt in. Briana turned to Louis.

"You do?" She asked questioningly. He nodded.

"C'mon, this way." He grabbed her wrist lightly to drag her away from the other two. Brynn looked from James to Fred as the others walked away.

"He's got it for her, doesn't he?" Brynn questioned causing James and Fred to burst into laughter. They nodded. "Well, I can't say anything for her part but Vada and Codi would definitely murder her." The boys stopped laughing.

"True." James said.

"It isn't like we're looking for them to get labelled! They're twelve! Relationships at a young age are pointless! They date for a week, say I love you, then break up and act like it's the end of the world." Brynn looked at Fred as he finished his spiel.

"You're only barely fourteen and this is your opinion of relationships?" She asked. He nodded.

"You're eleven. You wouldn't understand." She threw her hands up in the air. It wasn't worth fighting about.

"You called for us?" Albus asked as he walked into the Great Hall. Brynn nodded as she held up what she had been hiding under her arm.

"It's time for a rematch." She said. Albus smirked as he gestured for her to set up the game. The began the tough and confusing game of Wizard's Chess.

xxx

Brynn and Briana were lying awake on the floor of their dorm.

"What do you think you'll get for Christmas?" Briana asked. "I think I'm getting the new journal I asked for." Brynn shrugged.

"I'm not getting anything." She didn't think twice before letting the words roll off her tongue.

"What? Why?" Briana asked.

"Er, well I haven't gotten a Christmas gift in six years." Briana gave her a look that asked for further explanation. "My family doesn't much celebrate Christmas. I've only ever gotten a present from a friend who was like a brother to me at one time."

"Oh, what happened?" Briana asked.

"He came here." Briana's eyes widened.

"Truly?" Brynn nodded.

"Yea, before he or I knew anything about myself being a witch. He's six years older than me, I believe he's a seventh year in Gryffindor." Briana turned on her side to look at Brynn.

"Why haven't you talked to him?!" She asked.

"I can't." Brynn said. Her eyes were fixed on the ceiling.

"Why not?" Briana asked.

"It's complicated." She replied.

"Everything's complicated! You're the most complicated person ever! What isn't complicated about your life?!" Brynn thought about the question. "Don't bother answering if you haven't already." Briana said in a defeated tone.

"Sorry," Brynn said as she turned to face Briana.

"I think you'll get something." Brynn raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Like what?" Briana shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but something." Brynn smiled.

"Thanks, Bri."

"For what?"

"Being here for me." Briana watched Brynn before smiling.

"No problem!" The two girls rolled over to sleep.

xxx

Brynn awoke on Christmas morning to find Briana's claim true. She had gotten something. A few somethings. Briana was no where in sight as Brynn found the parcels. The one, she laughed at, was a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean with a letter from Vada attached to it. Codi's was right next to hers and it was a box of chocolate frogs. She did in fact love the girls. She picked up a large wrapped parcel from Albus. It was a book on how to properly play Wizard's Chess. She laughed at it.

"I might have to share this with Scorp." She picked up the last parcel. It was small and oddly wrapped. When she opened it she screamed and dropped it. The glass in the frame shattered as it hit the floor. She heard a knock at the door. "E-enter." She said as she continued to stare at the broken 'gift' on the floor. Janie Alexander entered the room.

"Brynn? You okay? I thought I heard someone squawking." Brynn looked from the frame on the floor to Janie. She shook her head. "What's wrong?" Brynn pointed to the mess on the floor. "Oh, you accidentally broke your gift! I'm sorry! Here! I'll go get someone who knows how to fix that!" Janie ran out of the room.

Brynn's eyes were saucers as she looked at the frame. It wasn't the frame, no. It was the picture inside the frame that caused her to scream. It was a picture of a man holding a baby. The man looked like a younger version of Andersen and the baby looked like her. That wasn't what made her scream. It was the invisible ink timed to show for only seconds after she opened the package. The ink read, '**Watch it. We're always watching** _**you,**' _it caused the fright that made her drop the frame. Her paranoia kicked in and her eyes searched the room. No one was there, no one that she could see. The wind hit the window causing it to creek and Brynn bolted. She squealed and ran out of her dorm room, down the stairs, and out of the common room.

"Brynn!?" Albus and Scorpius called out to her as she ran passed them.

She ran and ran and ran until she couldn't run. She pressed herself against a wall and slid to the floor holding her knees to her chest. Her eyes started watering.

_"Stoody woody is upset!" _Peeves said as he came out of nowhere. He laughed. _"Stoody woody is unhappy!" _Brynn sniffled as tears started falling and she couldn't hold back her sob. Peeves stopped his taunting. He went down to Brynn's level and poked his face up next to hers. _"Stoody woody is...upset?" _He questioned. She didn't look up but responded with another sob. Peeves vanished and came back moments later with Fred.

"_Stoody woody...is upset." _Peeves said with a puzzled expression. He usually didn't care about students and their feelings but for some odd reason he did this time.

_"Blimey, you're the girl that was sitting across from my nephews!" _Fred said. He 'knelt' down next to her. Brynn looked up at him. Tears were still streaming down her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was running as she hiccuped a little. She nodded in response. _"What's your name?" _He asked. Brynn wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Br-brynn,"

_"Brynn? Brynn Longbottom?" _Fred asked with wide eyes. Her's widened just the same. She would have clamped a hand over his mouth if he had been solid but sadly he wasn't.

"N-no!" She denied. His face fell.

_"Oh, sorry. The rest of the fellows have been talking about it nonstop. Longbottom thinks his daughter is attending the school this year. Her name is Brynn too!" _Brynn smiled through her tears.

"Brynn!" Fred waved as he and Peeves disappeared through the wall. James and Louis came running towards her.

"Brynn! We've been looking every where for you! Janie said she left you in your dorm and when she got back you'd gone off in a fit according to Al and Scorpius!" James said in a rush. He and Louis slid down to their knees to be eye level with her. She wiped her eyes.

"What happened?" Louis asked. She looked at the two of them and shook her head. She couldn't risk speaking to them when she knew her voice would crack and falter and that she'd cry harder.

"C'mon Brynn! What's wrong?" James asked. She bit her lip and let go of her knees.

"N-nothing," she choked out. The two glared at her slightly.

"Tell us the truth!" Louis said. She shook her head again.

"I can't," she said so quietly that James and Louis had to strain to hear it. James' expression softened some.

"C'mere," he said as he carefully pulled her into a hug.

_"JAMES! RUN!" _

_"AVADA KADAVRA!" _

_"JAMES!" _

"No!" Brynn pushed James away. "I won't let it happen!" She cried out as she stood and ran in the other direction. James looked at Louis.

"What happen?" He asked. Louis shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe she's hallucinating?" James nodded.

"Maybe."

xxx

Brynn went back to her room before nine. She walked in to find the picture and frame no where in sight. She sighed in relief. Briana was already dead asleep when she was about to climb into her four-poster.

"Brynn?" Brynn looked up to find the fifth year, Farren Bishop standing in the doorway.

"Yea?" Brynn asked.

"Longbottom wants to see you." She said pointedly.

"Ah, alright." Brynn followed Farren out of the room and down to Professor Longbottom's office. Farren knocked on the door. Professor Longbottom looked up.

"Oh! Thank you Farren! You're dismissed." Farren nodded before heading off her own way. "Take a seat." Brynn looked at Professor Longbottom for a moment before obliging.

"Am I in trouble?" Brynn asked. Usually she'd say something snarky or witty but she was much too exhausted too think of anything.

"No - well, maybe." He brought up a cloth containing the broken frame and picture. "What caused you such a fright?" He asked. She looked at the cloth in his hands before slowly returning her gaze to his face.

"Nothing, sir. I thought I saw a bug." She lied. He knew she was lying.

"Why would a bug give you a fright out of class but not in class?" He asked.

"It startled me, came out of nowhere." She wasn't very passionate about the lie.

"Are you sure it wasn't the picture?" Brynn nodded.

"I'm positive it wasn't the picture." That was the truth.

"What about - " he stopped himself. "What about the writing?" Brynn looked at Professor Longbottom for a long while.

"What writing?" She finally asked. He opened the cloth, pulled out his wand, and tapped the picture. The words she had seen when she first opened it were back. Her eyes went wide as her jaw clenched.

"That's what I thought." She looked back at him once the writing disappeared again.

"What thought was that, sir?" She asked.

"You're afraid of whoever wrote this, aren't you?" She shook her head.

"I haven't a clue who wrote that, sir. I doubt it's even for me." He gave her a look.

"You're telling me that baby - that baby there - the one that looks like you - isn't you?" She shrugged.

"How'm I to know, sir? I haven't any pictures of myself when I was a baby." Professor Longbottom held his tongue. "Unless of course there's something you know that I don't. There isn't, is there?" She asked. He smiled. She was quite like his Gran.

"No, there's nothing. Go on to bed." She stood up and headed for the door. Brynn turned back for one final input.

"Yes, sir. That is me." She said as she cast her eyes over to the photo. He was about to tell her to come back but before he could she was gone.

"Girls," he said with a sigh before turning back to his work. He didn't get much done, however. The picture of a blonde infant kept distracting him. "Brynn..."

* * *

_Oh my fracking goodness. JUST READ IT. Oh, um...darlings! My birthday 16th birthday is next week Wednesday, June 19th! I'd love reviews as a birthday present, early birthday present, late birthday present, random-because-it's-awesome-present! Yep!  
_

_Well, Review, follow, fav! ;)_


	5. Year One: Sibling Rivalry

"Brynn?" Scorpius whispered to the blonde. "Brynn!" His whisper was more urgent. He looked to Albus but the boy only shrugged.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall scolded him as she walked passed him. She still taught Transfiguration while doubling as the Head Mistress.

"Y-yes?" Scorpius asked as he turned to face her.

"Are you aware that this is an _examination?" _She asked. Scorpius nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." She raised an eyebrow.

"Then why is it that I'm finding you whispering to your friends?" She smiled at Albus slightly.

"I was trying to get Brynn's attention back to her test." He started in confidently but when he realized how unlikely it was that she'd believe him his voice became smaller.

"Is that so?" McGonagall asked.

"Tis so." Brynn answered for him. McGonagall looked at Brynn.

"And what were you doing that caused the need for this?" She asked. Brynn stared at McGonagall for a moment before smiling.

"Apologies, Professor. I was daydreaming." Professor McGonagall couldn't help but smile.

"Try not to let it happen again." Brynn nodded.

"Yes, ma'am!" She turned back to her work. McGonagall muttered something along the lines of 'Lovegood,' as she walked back to her desk.

Brynn glanced at the clock before writing furiously on her parchment. She's stop only to look at the next question briefly or dip her quill in ink. To her surprise she finished with plenty of time to spare. She sighed in relief.

"What were you daydreaming about?" Albus whispered when everyone had handed in their parchments.

"Nothing." She mumbled. In truth she _had_ been 'daydreaming' about James. Little girl fancies.

"You're lying!" Briana said from the table in front of them. She turned her head and grinned. Brynn stuck her tongue out. "She's been thinking about him non-stop!"

"_Briana_!" Brynn hissed.

"It's _so_ incredibly true though!" Vada and Codi chimed.

"I saw you staring at him yesterday!" Vada said as she started twirling a piece of her hair.

"And the day before!" Codi added.

"Not to mention today!" Briana added with the three of them. Brynn's face turned red as she sunk back in her chair.

"Who!?" Albus and Scorpius asked curiously.

"Ja-" Brynn launched over the worktable at the three girls. She covered Vada and Codi's mouths but Briana still had free rein.

"Ja-?" Scorpius asked. Briana opened her mouth causing Brynn to pull her wand out without a second thought.

"JAMES POTTER!" Codi shouted with a giggle. Vada giggled into Brynn's hand before it fell as she fell limp onto the table in defeat.

"Go away." She mumbled.

"Codi!" Briana scolded. Brynn raised her eyes to see Briana smacking Codi upside the head.

"Ow! What? Someone had to say it! It was blatantly obvious you weren't going to!" Briana frowned.

"If no one knew that you like Louis I wouldn't shout it to the entire school!" Codi rolled her eyes.

"He's going to find out sooner or later."

"No he's not." Brynn muttered.

"Oh?" Codi asked.

"Nope." Codi raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" Brynn shrugged.

"I have this feeling." She loved being able to see the future at times. She hated that she couldn't control what she saw but she still loved the gift.

xxx

It was February, winter break was over, Valentine's day had passed, and everyone was preparing for the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quiddich match. Brynn was sitting with Vada, Codi, and Scorpius in the stands with the rest of the Slytherins. They were wearing extra accessories to help cheer for their house. Brynn was holding Scorpius' hand as the match began.

Andrew Catalano, the Gryffindor Seeker took off after Albus the minute they left they grounds. James and Janie took their positions at opposite goal posts as Keepers. The minute the Bludgers, the Quaffle, and the Snitch were released the game began at the blow of a whistle.

"Nathan Garrison of Gryffindor scores the first ten points!" The Slytherins booed at Nathan as he high-fived Marissa Upchurch a third year Chaser.

"Sanders Brickman takes the Quaffle, OH! Dodges a Bludger! Good hit, Fred!" Fred smirked as Sanders glared at him.

"SANDERS! Keep your head in the game! Not on your enemy!" Janie yelled from the goal post. Sanders rolled his eyes and flew passed Fred tauntingly. He tossed the Quaffle and-

"Ten points to Slytherin!" Amanda Jordan shouted into the stationed megaphone. McGonagall rolled her eyes while watching the girl.

"Too much like her father." She said all too often about her.

James hit a Bludger away from the post along with the Quaffle, one right after the other.

"GO-GO SLYTHERIN!" They shouted in the stands. Albus was flying around up ahead in what looked to be an absent-minded manor when he saw a flash of gold.

"Ten points to Gryffindor! Gryffindor now at fifty to twenty." Albus flew faster and faster when Andrew caught sight of him and went after him.

"I don't think so!" Andrew shouted after him. The game stopped momentarily as they watched Albus and Andrew go after the Snitch. They were plummeting towards the ground. James' eyes were darting around looking for the Snitch as he blocked the Quaffle once more. He couldn't find it. That was impossible. James could always find the Snitch when someone was in pursuit of it. He realized then what was going on but his shouts were too late.

"ANDREW!" Albus pulled up just before hitting the ground but Andrew slammed into it without the ability to stop. Madam Pomfrey ran onto the grounds.

"Ladies and Gents that's what I like to call the _Wronski Defensive Feint _Albus Potter just displayed for us today!" Amanda Jordan commentated. James slapped his face as he glared at his little brother. Albus flew passed him and smirked.

"FOUL!" Cried the Gryffindors in the stands.

"Good luck!" Albus said on his way by.

"My Chasers are better!" James shouted. Nathan scowled as he looked around at Albus. He took up the Quaffle from Marissa and headed for the Slytherin goal posts. Janie followed his movements precisely when a Bludger flew its way at the two of them. Her eyes widened as she spun, three hundred and sixty degrees, hitting both the Bludger and the Quaffle out of her way.

"My Keeper is better!" Albus shouted back to James. James glared at his brother. Was that how it was going to be?

"SLYTH-ER-IN! SLYTH-ER-IN!"

"GRYFF-IN-DOR! GRYFF-IN-DOR!" The Houses shouted along with their supporters from the other two houses.

"Enough of this!" Briana muttered as she swung her bat at an on coming Bludger. It went soaring towards Nathan Garrison.

"NATHAN!" Brynn shouted. She clamped a hand over her mouth. Luckily she wasn't any louder than anyone else. Oddly enough he seemed to hear her. He turned towards the direction of the Bludger. Louis flew in front of him and hit it back at Briana.

"Nice try, love!" Louis said under his breath. Briana moved in time and the Bludger hit Cathleen knocking her out of the air.

"And down goes Gryffindor first year, Cathleen Finnigan!" Eric Voelker hit the Bludger at Albus as Sanders Brickman threw the Quaffle through the Gryffindor goal posts. "Ten points to Slytherin! 70 to 150," Albus dove downward just in time to be missed by the Bludger as he went in pursuit of the Snitch.

"GO! GO!" Brynn, Vada, and Codi shouted from their seats. He whizzed through the other flyers causing slight confusion.

"Crap," Nathan and James muttered at the same time when they realized what he was doing. Within a minute Albus had caught the Snitch.

"Slytherin wins! 220 to 150!" Amanda shouted through the megaphone. She had to say it cheerfully although her team had lost. "Way to go Slytherin!"

The players all touched down. All but the already unconscious ones on the ground. They left for the changing rooms slowly as the stands finished cheering. Roxanne earned ten galleons from Dominique as they entered the Great Hall.

"I told you he'd play dirty!" Roxanne said with an all-knowing smile.

"I didn't think he'd play _that _dirty!" Dominique commented as she handed her cousin the money.

"He was playing against James! Anything goes!" Roxanne commented.

"Yea, Dom! Anything goes!" Louis said as he walked up to the two of them with Fred. Roxanne hit Fred's shoulder.

"You're making money without me!" Fred playfully chided her.

"Yea? So?" Roxanne smirked. "I'm _actually _making money!" She said with a light laugh. Fred grinned.

"You gonna split that?" Fred asked. She shrugged.

"Maybe!" She said before running off.

"Aw! Rox!" He said as he ran after her. Roxanne laughed at him. Louis turned to Dominique with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Wha'd'ya bet?" He asked.

"Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Who'd win, obviously!" She said. Louis smiled.

"Glad that you're true to your team and all, but Albus plays dirty when he's proving a point." She nodded.

"True, James is going to get him back though." Louis pointed somewhere beyond Dominique.

"He already is." Dominique turned to find James levitating Albus upside down. Albus' shirt fell over his face and his wand had fallen out of his pocket.

"JAMES! LET ME DOWN!"

"YOU CAUSED ME A SEEKER!" James shouted at his brother who squeaked in response. Albus' face turned red as the blood rushed to his brain.

"ANDREW ISN'T _YOUR_ SEEKER! _YOU_ AREN'T _CAPTAIN_!" Albus shouted back. Scorpius and Brynn walked in to find them. Scorpius clenched his fists.

"Let him go, James." Scorpius ordered. Not that anyone but Brynn and Scorpius could really tell.

"No! He caused me a game!" James glared up at Albus.

"Even with your Seeker there's no saying Gryffindor still would have won!" James looked at Scorpius but kept Albus suspended.

"James," Brynn started. "You might want to consider letting him go." She said. James rolled his eyes.

"Why? Because some little first year asked me to?" Brynn scrunched her nose.

"You're a prat!" She said. Before anyone knew what was happening Scorpius had already flung the spell at James.

"Flipendo," He said calmly. James was knocked off his feet causing Albus to fall.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Brynn said instinctively as she pulled out her wand. Albus stopped falling. He opened his eyes and let out a breath.

"Thanks guys," he murmured. Brynn set him down and looked back over to Scorpius and James. James had gotten to his feet and had his wand trained on the Malfoy. Albus took his wand from Brynn.

"Think you're tough?" James asked. "Malfoy!" Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Not at all, I find your games childish. That's all." James glared at Scorpius as he turned. "You shouldn't pick on your brother. Save the rivalry for the Pitch." Scorpius nodded his head at Brynn and Albus and they followed him. They walked out of the Great Hall to find Nathan leaning against the wall.

"First years have some spunk." He commented with a grin. Albus smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Nathan!" Brynn started backing away slowly.

"No problem, kiddo! If your brother keeps giving you problems just tell him I'll kick him off the team. That'll put him back right." Albus nodded.

"I'll consider that!" Nathan looked over the three.

"And who might your friends be, Albus?" He asked.

"This is Scorpius Malfoy and Brynn." Albus gestured to them as he said their names. Nathan smiled.

"Nice to meet you." He said to the two of them. "I'm Nathan, Nathan Garrison." Brynn started backing up a bit more.

"Hello," Scorpius greeted him. They turned to Brynn. She was a good three feet away.

"I-I just remembered! Schoolwork! Bye!" She ran off up the staircase.

"Was it something I said?" Albus asked.

"No, it's me." Nathan said as he watched her go up. "Trust me." Albus gave him a peculiar look before nodding.

"Alright, well I have schoolwork also! I'll see you around!" Albus waved as he and Scorpius walked up the staircase after Brynn. She was far ahead of them though. When they got into the common room Brynn shut the door behind them and gave them a breathless expression.

"I need to tell you something. Now."

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER. Oh, I'm sorry, DID I LEAVE YOU IN SUSPENSE?! No, probably not. I'd like to believe I did though. HAH. WHOOP THERE IT IS. What does Brynn have to tell 'em? Who the hell knows?! I honestly don't. Not yet. I have an "idea" whatever that is! But yea. xD_

_Review? PLEASE. Follow? DO IT. Favorite? Oh, I'd love you. ;) See you next chapter! _


	6. Year One: Summer Holiday

"I need to tell you something!" Brynn had pulled Albus and Scorpius up to her dorm room. She locked the door and gestured for them to sit. They obliged as she began to pace. She needed to think, where was she going to start?

"Brynn? Brynn, what's wrong?" Albus asked. She stopped pacing and looked Albus dead in the eye.

"Ravenclaw wins." She said. Albus' eye brows rose.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"Ravenclaw wins the Quiddich Cup!" Albus smiled at her as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't be silly, they aren't going to-"

"But they do!" She said rabidly. She shook his shoulders and stared deeply into his eyes. It seemed like she was reading his soul.

"Brynn, they aren't going to-"

"Lily has pneumonia!" She said. "You got a letter three days ago from your parents!" Albus' eyes widened.

"I never - James never - " She stopped him.

"That's because I _know_ things! I _see_ things! I see them before they happen!_ I see them_ and they change and distort but they happen all the same!" She said briskly. She took in a breath before stepping back to look at the two of them.

"I- but that happened days ago." Albus challenged.

"I saw it two weeks ago. You were reading the Daily Prophet and sitting next to Jax and Scorpius when your owl flew in! _Albus_! I wasn't at breakfast that morning!" Albus' eyes went wide as he started to believe the madness radiating from her mouth.

"You - you weren't." He muttered.

"Holy shit." Scorpius said.

"LANGUAGE!" Brynn scolded him. Scorpius' face turned white with embarrassment.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"That's not all." She continued. Albus' brow furrowed.

"What else could there be?" He asked.

"The things I see!" She said. "Albus, no one's safe! No one. I can't tell you why. I can't tell you how because the future is always changing and corny stuff like that but I'm trying to change it for the better!" Her eyes started to tear up. "So many people die." She muttered disdainfully. Her face had scrunched into and unpleasant frown with a clenched jaw.

"Can you just have these - premonitions at will?" He asked.

"No, I've tried. They come when they want. Sometimes it's by something I touch." She said as she looked at him.

"Oh," Brynn wiped her nose on the sleeve of her robes.

"Also," she mumbled, "my name is Brynnleigh Elizabeth Longbottom." She said before looking at the two boys. Swapping whose eyes she looked into from time to time. They stared at her and she decided to continue. "I grew up in a muggle orphanage and I have no place to go." She finished.

"No place to go? What about with Professor Longbottom?" Scorpius asked. Brynn's hands flew up.

"NO!" She shouted. "He can't know!" Scorpius put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I-I can't say that I much believe you." He said. "This is all too good to be true." Brynn shook her head at him as he stood to leave. Scorpius opened the door and was walking through it when she called to him.

"I know about you." She said. "I know what you're feeling in the pit of your stomach. You hate yourself and think it's wrong. It's not. Trust me." She said. Scorpius looked back to her with an astonished gaze before leaving altogether. She turned to Albus. "You believe me? Right?" She asked. Albus didn't say anything.

"He's right. It's all too good." He said. She shook her head.

"No, Albus. It's all too bad!" She said before pointing to the door. "Get out of here. I should never have told you anything." Albus stood and walked out. Brynn took in a breath before turning to the door. "How much did you hear?" Briana Pender was standing in the doorway. Briana smiled warmly exposing her dimples.

"How much did you want me to hear?" She asked. Brynn slid down the foot of her four-poster to the floor.

"Do you believe me?" She asked.

"Yes," she said. Briana entered the room and shut the door behind her. She slid down next to Brynn.

"Did I just lose my best friends?" Brynn croaked as a sob started up her throat. Briana put an arm around her.

"Not a chance." She said soothingly. Brynn put her head on Briana's shoulder and cried silently. Why did she bother? Vada and Codi entered the room a few minutes later to find them.

"Hey - Brynn?" Vada asked. Her expression went from a grin to a frown in a blink of an eye.

"Hey," Brynn mumbled. Vada knelt down in front of her. Codi was looking over Vada's shoulder.

"Who'm I beating up?" Vada asked as she pounded her fist into the palm of her hand. Codi mimicked the action.

"Yea, who? We'll set them right!" Codi said with a nod and a kind smile. Brynn smiled up at her friends.

"Thanks, but that won't help any." Vada dropped her hands.

"Oh, well. Sorry to hear that." Brynn nodded.

"You and me both." The four girls sat and talked for a long while before retiring to bed.

xxx

February had passed along with March and April. It was May and the last Quiddich game of the season. Ravenclaw versus Slytherin determining who would win the Quiddich Cup. Albus and Scorpius still hadn't talked to Brynn. They sat at different work tables, sat at different corners of the dining table, even avoided each other in the library but today they'd be proven wrong and Brynn right.

She sat in the stands with Codi and Vada and watched intently. The whistle was blown.

"Tara Flavey takes the Quaffle!" Amanda Jordan announced. "Bludger! Sanders Brickman takes the Quaffle due to an untimely bludgeoning. Ah! She's recovered!" Tara shook her head and went back after Sanders. "Madison Montgomery hits a Bludger sending it straight for Brickman!" Sanders turned back just in time to duck. He dropped the Quaffle in the process. Lorcan Scamander came out from under him to retrieve the Quaffle. "And Lorcan Scamander has the Quaffle! He's going - going - SCORE! TEN POINTS TO RAVENCLAW!" The crowd erupted with cheers all except for the Slytherins.

"GO LORCAN!" Lysander shouted as he flew by.

"Farren Bishop of Slytherin is in possession of the Quaffle with Ren Davies of Ravenclaw hot on her - "

"AMANDA!" McGonagall scolded. Amanda smiled sheepishly.

"Davies takes the Quaffle from her, Bishop takes it back, Bishop to Jalean Brooks of Slytherin. Bishop then Brooks and Bishop again - TEN POINTS TO SLYTHERIN! Tying the game so far at ten to ten!" The crowd protested at the score.

"Davies takes the Quaffle! Davies to Flavey then Scamander back to Flavey - OH! Out of the blue comes Brooks! Brooks takes the Quaffle and - TEN POINTS TO SLYTHERIN!" Brynn cringed at the sight.

"Look out ladies and gentlemen this might just be a short match." Amanda said into the megaphone. McGonagall smacked her shoulder lightly. "What?" She asked before smiling.

"Caleb Syme of Ravenclaw hits a Bludger and RIGHT THROUGH THE GOAL! TEN POINTS TO RAVENCLAW!" Caleb flew around to high five Madison, his fellow Beater. Albus was frantically looking for the Snitch. This was going to be a close game.

"Ember Paul, what a miss! TEN POINTS TO SLYTHERIN!" Amanda said. He was listening to see what the score was. "Slytherin 30 to 20!" He sighed in relief. They were ahead. Before Albus knew what hit him Ender Paul flew passed him fast as a bolt of lightning. "What's this?! Paul's seen it! He's going - going! Albus Potter hot on his - ahem! Potter pulls ahead then Paul then Potter then Paul!" Amanda was on the edge of her seat. The students in the stands were biting their fingernails.

"ENDER PAUL'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH! 150 POINTS TO RAVENCLAW! RAVENCLAW WINS THE QUIDDICH CUP!" She shouted into the megaphone. Brynn stood up and looked to where Scorpius was sitting. He was staring at her. She smiled triumphantly and he only rolled his eyes before walking over to her.

"C'mon on. Al's gonna need a shoulder to cry on." He said. Brynn laughed to herself as she followed him. They waited for Albus outside of the changing room. He walked out with his head hanging low.

"Hey, guys." He muttered.

"Hey," they said.

"I lost." He said.

"You lost." Brynn said.

"You saw it." He continued.

"I saw it." She confirmed.

"How?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know.

xxx

"What are you doing for the Summer Holiday?" Briana asked. Brynn dropped her books. She had completely forgotten that it was the last week of school. The day before the last day the year.

"Oooh! No!" She ran out of the room and down to the common room to find the person she was looking for. "Albus! I need a favor!" She said. Albus lifted his head from his essay.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I-I, well as you now know I grew up in a muggle orphanage - " she started hoping she wouldn't have to continue. Apparently she would. " - and I can't go back being I classify as a runaway and I haven't anywhere to go d'you think I could - maybe - for the holiday?" She asked without asking.

"OH!" Albus finally realized what she was asking. "Yea! I'll owl my da!" She sighed in relief.

"Thank you! I'll let you finish your essay! I better finish mine! Bah, transfiguration!" She ran back up the stairs to find Briana hadn't moved a noticeable muscle. "I'm staying with Albus for the Summer Holiday." She answered. Briana's eyebrows rose.

"Truly?" She asked.

"Mhm," Brynn answered as she read over her book again.

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with Albus.." she trailed off. Brynn turned her head slightly to look at her.

"Yea, he's one of my best friends. So?" She asked.

"Well, I was just thinking... do you - you know - like him?" Brynn stared at her for a very long while before bursting into a fit of laughter. Briana stared at her dumbfounded.

"Trust me, Bri! I don't like him that way and I'm certainly not his type!" Briana tilted her head to the side questioningly.

"Twelve-year-olds can have a 'type?'" She asked. Brynn nodded.

"Oh, heck yea." She answered. Briana shrugged.

"I'm going to bed." Brynn smiled. "G'night. I'll keep Vada and Codi from pranking you!" Briana grinned.

"You do that!"

The next morning Albus was reading over the letter his father had sent in reply when Brynn walked down the stairs.

"You're clear!" He said with a thumb sticking up.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"You can stay with us." Brynn nodded before smiling.

"Great! I should get my trunk all packed then!" Albus nodded.

"That'd be a good idea! The train leaves at eleven!" Brynn ran back upstairs to pack her trunk. When the clock struck eleven she ran down the stairs to walk to the train with Albus. Albus, Scorpius, and Brynn shared a compartment before Rose invaded and soon after was followed by James, Louis, and Fred.

"I think I'm going to go and sit with Amanda," Fred said with a smile. "she looks lonely." James rolled his eyes.

"You do that." He said.

"Yea, yea. I'm gonna go join him." Louis followed Fred out of the crowded compartment. James stretched his legs out onto Rose's lap.

"_Honestly_! James! You could have enough courtesy to ask first!" James rolled his eyes.

"Stuff it, Rosie." Rose glared at him. Brynn rested her head against the window.

"Yeesh! That's cold!" She commented. Scorpius put his hand to the window.

"Yea, yea it is." He verified. James laughed.

"I'm not." He said. Brynn rolled her eyes.

"Can you believe it! We won the House Cup!" Rose said to James. James rolled his eyes. The House Cup wasn't all too important to him.

"I can." He said. After being in the house that won it every year it wasn't anything new.

"I still can't believe Ravenclaw won the Quiddich Cup." James mumbled. A smile tugged at the corners of Brynn's mouth.

"Believe it," she said. "they did." Brynn's eyes started to flutter shut slowly. "James?"

"Hm?" He asked. He looked down at her to realize she was leaning against his arm.

"I'ma use you as a pillow." She mumbled as her head rested just below his shoulder. James shrugged.

"Okay then." He looked over to Albus and pointed down at Brynn before mouthing, 'she's staying with us?' Albus nodded in response. "Huh," James muttered.

"Ah, James?" James looked over to Scorpius.

"Yea?" Scorpius pointed to the door. Suddenly there was a girl at their compartment door. She put a piece of paper up to the door saying:

**I LOVE JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!**

James buried his face in his hands as Scorpius and Albus started laughing. Rose however didn't think that was nice. "Guys! That's a serious declaration! She just poured her heart out!" This caused them to laugh harder.

"You- don'-don't g-get i-i-it," Albus stammered

"She's been ch-ch-chasing him all-all year!" Scorpius continued as James nodded into his hands.

"I don't know how many times I told her I'm _not _interested! She doesn't get it though!" James glared at the piece of paper that was stellotaped to the door. He opened the door, ripped it off, and crumpled it up hoping the owner saw this. He turned around to see Brynn awake rubbing her eyes.

"You moved," she murmured half-asleep like.

"Sorry." James said as he sat back down. Brynn, now wide awake felt the tension in the air.

"Who died?" Albus couldn't contain himself when it finally dawned on him and he started laughing. Everyone stared at him.

"Al-"

"Was it something I said-"

"Shut up!" James kicked his younger brother who in return stuck his tongue out. James made a face causing Brynn to start giggling.

"You two are quite childish."

"Are you _sure_ you want to spend the Holiday with them?" Rose asked with a grin.

"But of course!" Brynn was smiling from ear to ear. A few hours later the train stopped at Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

The students filed out. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius headed through the barrier. James and Brynn went after the three. Brynn found Albus' parents easily because he was the spitting image of his father. Same hair color and all, same eyes, same face, same everything! They were the same person, physically. James had his mother's eyes and what seemed like a relative's hair color farther down the line. Rose's parents were easy to pick out too. She had the same nose as her mother and they held themselves the same way, however, she had her fathers red hair. Scorpius' was by far the easiest. The only man with platinum blonde hair and snow-white skin that dressed just as fancy as he did. They were similarly identical. She smiled but still felt more alone than ever as the children greeted their families. She didn't have her family with her. She felt a tug on her hand. Brynn looked over to find James pulling her along.

"Don't doddle and don't panic, mum and da aren't scary." He said with a grin. He looked passed her and his grin widened. _Lily. _Brynn thought. James knelt down and opened his arms as a little red head threw herself into them. She looked up and her green eyes pierced Brynn's heart. Her only thought being to protect the little girl. "Hey, lils!" He said.

"Hi Jamesie!" She said with a grin. Her freckles shifted with each expression. Lily caught sight of Brynn and whispered to James. "Who's the pretty lady?" She asked. Brynn's face flushed.

"That's Brynn. She's staying with us over the holiday." Lily peered over James' shoulder at Brynn. She gave a shy smile.

"I accept!" Brynn laughed. "Lily Luna Potter! How do you do?" She stuck her hand out to Brynn's.

"Brynnleigh Elizabeth No-Last-Name! Nice to meet you as well, little Potter!" Lily giggled.

"I like your name!" Brynn nodded.

"Thank ye, kindly!"

"Kids! Let's go!" Harry called to them. Brynn looked over at him and smiled. He gave her a peculiar look before returning the smile. She grabbed her trunk and followed the Potter's to their vehicle.

"Home sweet home!" Ginny said with a smile as they climbed into the vehicle.

Brynn thought of the word for a moment and realized she didn't have any place to truly call home. The only place that felt like home was Hogwarts.

"Home," she mumbled.

* * *

_That's the end of YEAR ONE! TIME FOR SUMMER BREAK AND TO START YEAR TWO! WOOO. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to PopiAle! Happy Birthday! Yessums. Well, I'd very much so appreciate reviews, follows, favorites etc. Only if you mean it though! Thanks for reading! :D Later Gators!_


	7. Summer Holiday: Lily's Ability

The Potter house was far out in the country surrounded by a thicket of trees. It was in the country so they could use magic freely without muggle interference and because it seemed nicer than the cities. Brynn was staying in the guest bedroom just across the hall from Albus' room. When walking up the staircase her room was the last door on the left. It was a nice room painted with warm colors. It made her feel welcome.

"Supper!" Ginny called from the kitchen. Brynn heard Albus and James' feet running down the stairs with Lily following quietly behind them. Brynn followed them down the stairs and sat herself in between Lily and Albus.

"I think a proper introduction is in order, I'm Harry Potter." Harry stuck his hand out towards Brynn's. She smiled and accepted his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter! I'm Brynnleigh, Brynn preferably." Harry nodded.

"I've heard quite a bit about you." Brynn raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" He nodded.

"Yes, Ja-" James shook his head while waving his hands back and forth. "-mes mentioned you as one of Albus' friends in a letter he sent before Albus decided to write." Brynn's smile widened.

"That's interesting." She looked at James. He wasn't looking at her. His eyes were focused on his food.

"Where're your parents, Brynn?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"I don't know," Brynn said thoughtfully. She took a bite of casserole and continued after swallowing. "I s'pect they're somewhere." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How'd you end up at Hogwarts?" Ginny pressed on.

"I got my letter. Margie woke me on my birthday with it." Ginny nodded.

"Who's Margie?" She asked. Brynn's face rearranged itself into a grim expression.

"The owner of the orphanage." She said quietly. James looked at her but she wasn't looking at him now.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ginny replied. "I shouldn't have - "

"It's fine! You've enough right to ask questions since you're letting me stay in your home! Thank you, by the way." Ginny smiled politely at her.

"You're welcome."

They sat silently except for the occasional question here and there about school and Quiddich. They were dismissed from the table and Brynn walked with Albus up to his room.

"I have something I want to show you!" Albus said with a brisk nod. He grabbed his jumper and dragged her back down the stairs. "Mum? Might it be alright if Brynn and I go for a walk?" He asked.

"Sure, be careful." Ginny said with a smile. Albus grinned and ran out the door with her following behind him. James and Lily were racing on their brooms over head.

"You're going to love this!" Albus said. He found her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. James watched with a glare from his broom.

"BLUDGER!" Lily shouted. James moved in barely enough time to avoid getting his head smashed in. She giggled.

"Albus! Where are we going?" Brynn asked. They headed for the largest opening in the thicket.

"You'll see!" Albus said. He pulled her along carefully as they began to climb over the large roots. Brynn rolled her eyes while smiling. "Close your eyes!" He said after a moment. Brynn did so. She was moved so her back was against something hard, and she could hear his footsteps getting farther and farther away.

"Albus?" She asked.

"Open your eyes!" Brynn did so. Albus was nowhere in sight.

"Albus! Where are you?" She asked. She heard the branches above her head move. Brynn looked up right when Albus popped out of the branches hanging upside down.

"Hey!" He said with a grin. She laughed.

"Hey, there!" Albus flipped and landed on his feet. He looked at Brynn for a long while as if contemplating doing what he was thinking. "Hey? Earth to Al! Anyone home?" She asked. Albus snapped out of his thoughts and smiled.

"Yea! I'm here. I was just thinking!" He said with an odd expression.

"Bout?" She asked.

"Something."

"What something?"

"Nothing," He mumbled. She gave him an odd look. He shook his head. "C'mon!"

xxx

Brynn opened her eyes hoping to find the sunlight blinding her. Not a chance. Roxanne, Rose, Dominique, and Lily were all surrounding her bed. Brynn closed her eyes again. Maybe if she wished hard enough they'd go away.

"Brynn?" Dominique asked.

"Yea?" Brynn responded.

"Get your arse up." She said as she nudged the younger girl's shoulder. Brynn rolled her eyes under her eyelids. She had a feeling the whole Weasley family was there. Brynn extended her arms to help her up. Rose took her hand and yanked on it.

"Woah!" Brynn said as she flew forward. "Thanks," she grumbled.

"No problem!" Rose said with a grin. Brynn pulled the hair-tie off her wrist and tied it around her hair.

"What do the lot of you want?" She asked.

"Well," Lily started. "We were thinking." She said.

"That since all of us are here," Rose continued.

"That we'd - " Roxanne went on.

"Oh, get on with it!" Dominique scolded. "We were wondering if you'd like to come to the clearing with us!" She snapped. Dominique turned away from the rest of them with her arms folded over her chest.

"Oh, sure." Brynn responded with a nod. She'd been at the Potter's house for two weeks and was already used to the family invasions. Dominique looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Great!" Rose exclaimed. She clapped her hands together and headed for the door. "Get dressed and come down to eat breakfast." Brynn waved them off lazily and did as told.

She walked down the stairs seven minutes later with shorts and a tee-shirt on. Her hair fell into her face even when it was pulled back and she simply sighed. Brynn smiled at the dining room. It was filled with all of the Weasley cousins even Molly and Lucy.

Victoire was sitting next to Teddy who had just gotten back from a trip to Venice. On the other side of him sat Lily, Rose, James, Louis, Albus, Fred, Roxanne, Dominique, Molly and Lucy, and little Hugo. Brynn laughed at the loud chatter before going to pull up a chair next to Hugo.

"Hey, Brynn! Here!" Rose said from her spot. "I saved you a seat!" Brynn eyed the spot next to Rose. Rose? Hugo? Rose? Hugo? James? Victoire? Rose and James was the decision. She took the seat with a grin and dished herself some breakfast.

"What do you guys have planned?" Rose asked the boys. Teddy grinned.

"Just a friendly match of Quiddich, of course!" Victoire rolled her eyes before looking at Molly.

"Of course." They said to each other. Dominique smiled at Teddy.

"Sounds fun!" She said.

"Oh, definitely! Would you like to play?" He asked. Louis choked on a piece of toast and Victoire shook her head.

"No, definitely not." Victoire said. Teddy looked at Victoire.

"Why not?" He asked. She smiled lopsidedly at him.

"We're having a girls day and you - you have a boys day." Louis sighed in relief.

"Oh, alright." Teddy grinned at Victoire. She inched away from him and looked away. Teddy frowned. Brynn tilted her head and watched them.

"Teddy's fancied Victoire since before I can remember." James whispered to Brynn. She turned her head to find James' face incredibly close to hers.

"Is that so?" She asked. He nodded. "What does she think of him?" She turned back to Teddy and Victoire.

"I can't say." He answered truthfully. Brynn nodded.

"I think she's afraid of liking him." James shrugged.

"Possibly,"

"Alright girlies!" Molly said with a grin. "Let's go!" Lily jumped up and down in an excited manor.

"Yay!" She ran up to Lucy and Molly and walked in between them. Rose walked with Roxanne and Victoire and Brynn was stuck with Dominique.

"Hey," Dominique mumbled.

"Hi there!" Brynn smiled. Dominique rolled her eyes. "What? Too cool for us?" Brynn asked. Dominique shrugged.

"I'd rather be playing Quiddich." She said.

"Why don't you play on the Gryffindor team?" She asked.

"Because Mum doesn't allow that." She rolled her eyes. "It's ridiculous." Brynn nodded.

"I see, Fleur? She's your mother?" Brynn asked.

"Yea, I supposed you wouldn't know the feeling. You don't _have_ parents." Brynn frowned.

"Contrary to popular belief I do have parents! I may not _know_ them but I have them!" She argued. Dominique gave her a surprised look.

"True." She said with a smile. "I like you, Brynnleigh." Brynn frowned.

"It's Brynn." She shook her head.

"I like Brynnleigh." Brynn rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say, _Dominique_." Dominique glared.

"It's Dom." Brynn grinned.

"I like Dominique better." Dominique broke out in a grin.

"You're good." Brynn laughed.

"Thanks,"

The girls walked towards the thicket of trees. Molly pulled out her wand.

"OH! Let me do it!" Victoire said.

"Vic, you _just_ turned seventeen. Don't you think that's a bad idea?" Lucy asked. Victoire shook her head.

"I don't see why I shouldn't do it." Molly shrugged.

"Let her do it." Victoire smiled. She pulled out her wand and scrunched her nose momentarily.

"Eh, what's the spell?" Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed passed Victoire. She pulled out her wand, pointed it at a particularly large tree, mumbled something rather incoherent and before Brynn knew it the tree was shimmering slightly.

"Alright, through the barrier we go." Lucy said. Victoire frowned.

"But - " She protested.

"We'll work on it over there." Molly silenced her with the promise. Victoire nodded with a smile.

"Alright!" Lucy walked through the tree first followed by Lily, Rose, and Roxanne. Dominique pushed Brynn through it with Molly and Victoire following them. A flash of white flew passed Brynn's head and the barrier closed.

"Watch it!" Molly barked at Lucy.

"Well! We can't have that thing open too long! Something could get out that shouldn't or worse _in_!" Molly rolled her eyes. Lily ran off towards the clearing.

"Look!" She called back. "The flowers are in full bloom!" Lily fell into a patch of them and started picking flowers.

"This place is so pretty." Brynn commented. Dominique nodded with a carefree sigh.

"It is." She smiled. Dominique took a seat under the tree they had come through. "We used to come here with Aunt Hermione. She was the one that discovered it but she doesn't visit this place often anymore." Brynn looked around.

"I can't possibly fathom why she'd stop coming here." Brynn said. She picked two daisies and began making a crown of flowers.

"You know how to do that?!" Lily asked. Brynn nodded. "Can you teach me!?" Brynn nodded once more.

"Take two and criss-cross them then take a third one and tie it at the center of the criss-cross. Braid the stems and begin weaving the flowers in as you like. You'll need to make a few of the base to get it to fit around your head." Brynn did exactly what she had instructed Lily to do and showed her the results.

"Wow! I'm going to try!" Lily ran off to a different patch of long stemmed flowers. They stayed there all day.

"Let me try! Please?!" Victoire asked when they all voted to leave. Lucy sighed.

"Fine." Victoire smiled. She turned toward the tree, pulled out her wand, and flicked her wrist while mumbling something under her breath. The barrier appeared.

"Not bad," Lucy said. Victoire smiled triumphantly.

"Told you I can do it!" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go, I'm hungry." Dominique said as she walked through the barrier. The rest followed after Dominique. The boys were still playing Quiddich.

"What game do you think they're on?" Lily asked Rose.

"Probably their third." Lily nodded. Rose was never wrong about anything.

"Yea, that sound - BRYNN!" Brynn turned towards Lily only to be flattened to the ground by James. His broom landed next to them seconds later. Rose and Lily ran up to them.

Brynn's head was pounding due to the impact of the ground. She couldn't move due to the dead weight atop her. She was practically seeing stars.

"James," she mumbled. He started moving slowly. "James," she said again. He made no sound still. "POTTER! GET OFF OF ME!" She shouted. James rolled off of Brynn immediately. She took in a breath and held her head. "Ow,"

"Brynn! Are you okay?" Rose asked. She knelt down next to Brynn. Brynn sat up slowly.

"I don't know."

"I'll go get Molly!" Rose ran off to get Molly. Lily looked over Brynn. Brynn cringed when Lily touched her head.

"Hold still," Lily said. She moved a piece of Brynn's hair and knowingly placed her hand on the focal point of the pain. She pressed the palm of her hand down on the spot.

"Ow! Lily, what're you doing?!" Brynn asked. After a moment the pain was gone. Brynn looked at Lily with wide eyes. "How did you?" Lily shrugged.

"I've always been able to." James groaned. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She said as she scooted over to James. Lily put one hand on James' head and the other on his shoulder. He flinched and after a moment he relaxed. Rose ran back with Lucy and Molly following behind her. Lily moved away from James.

"See, oh! Brynn, are you better?" Brynn slowly nodded. She wasn't sure what had just happened but it wasn't anything too good.

"You dragged us out here for nothing!" Lucy snapped. She turned back around and marched up to the house. Brynn watched her go.

"Don't mind Lucy. She's just got a bit of a temper." Molly said with a kind smile as she helped Brynn up.

"What about James?" Brynn asked as they walked back to the house. Molly looked back and shrugged.

"He'll get up eventually." She responded as the continued on. Brynn laughed at the remark and left him. It was a good day.

* * *

_My birthday passed and I'm taking my driver's test on Thursday. Holy shenanigans! Wish me luck! I also ended up suspended from the internets for two days. Yea. That's why this installment is a bit later than it should be! Sorry bout that! Well, I hope y'all enjoy! :D_

_Love, Bear_


End file.
